1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive systems for vehicles and to a method for operating a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2006 051 931 A1 discloses a drive train for a hybrid vehicle. “Hybrid vehicles” encompasses vehicles that have a drive train with which at least two energy converters are associated in order to drive the vehicle. Energy converters of this kind can be, for example, electric motors and spark-ignition and diesel engines. In addition, two energy reservoirs are present in a hybrid vehicle, which reservoirs can be, for example, a storage battery for the electric motor or a fuel tank for the spark-ignition engine.